Moses ben Amram
}} * Tribe of Levi * Prophet of the Israelite Exodus Biography Moses - Son of Amram (Ex. 6:16, 18, 20; 1 Chr. 6:1–3); family (1 Chr. 23:13–17; 26:24–25); birth, exposure, and adoption (Ex. 2:1–10; Acts 7:20–21; Heb. 11:23); refused to be called the son of Pharaoh’s daughter (Heb. 11:24); flight into Midian (Ex. 2:10–20; Acts 7:24–29); marriage, birth of Gershom (Ex. 2:21–22; Acts 7:29); the bush, sent to Egypt (Ex. 3; Ps. 105:26; Acts 7:30–35); the three signs (Ex. 4:1–9, 21–23); Aaron his spokesman (Ex. 4:10–16); departs to Egypt (Ex. 4:19–20); circumcision of Gershom (Ex. 4:24–26); met by Aaron (Ex. 4:27–28); assembles Israel (Ex. 4:29–31); interview with Pharaoh (Ex. 5:1–5); reproached by the people (Ex. 5:20–21); his complaint to God (Ex. 5:22–23); further promise and charge (Ex. 6:1–9, 28–30; 7:1–9); the signs done (Ex. 7:10–11); the 10 plagues (Ex. 7:19–11:10; 12:29–30); pursuit, and passage of the Red Sea (Ex. 14; Acts 7:36); believed by the people (Ex. 14:31; Josh. 4:14); his song (Ex. 15:1–19); the people murmur against, at Marah (Ex. 15:24); at Sin (Ex. 16:2–3); at Rephidim (Ex. 17:2–3); on the return of the spies (Num. 14:2); on the rebellion of Korah (Num. 16:41); at Kadesh (Num. 20:2–3); when compassing Edom (Num. 21:5); sweetens the waters (Ex. 15:25); brings water out of the rock, at Horeb (Ex. 17:5–6); at Kadesh (Num. 20:7–11); brings quails, at Sin (Ex. 16:13); at Kibroth-hattaavah (Num. 11:31–34; Ps. 105:40); manna (Ex. 16:14–36; Num. 11:6–9; Deut. 8:3; Neh. 9:15; Ps. 78:24; 105:40; John 6:31–32); holds the rod while Joshua and Amalek fight (Ex. 17:9–12); goes up to God, the Law (Ex. 19; Heb. 12:21); returns, with the tables (Ex. 31:18; 32:7, 15–16); God will make of him a nation (Ex. 32:9–10; Num. 14:12); his intercessions (Ex. 32:11–13, 30–34; 34:8–9; Ps. 106:23); also at Taberah (Num. 11:2); on the return of the spies (Num. 14:13–19); on the rebellion of Korah (Num. 16:22); breaks the tables (Ex. 32:19); destroys the calf (Ex. 32:20); has the idolators slain (Ex. 32:25–29); a leader in God’s stead (Ex. 33:1–3); speaks with God face to face in the tabernacle (Ex. 33:7–11); sees God’s glory (Ex. 33:12–23); two new tables (Ex. 34:1–4, 27; JST Ex. 34:1–2 Appendix); with God another 40 days (Ex. 34:28); his face shines, the veil (Ex. 34:29–35; 2 Cor. 3:7, 13); rears the tabernacle (Ex. 40:17–38); consecrates Aaron and his sons (Lev. 8); the census (Num. 1); again, in the plains of Moab (Num. 26); sends the spies (Num. 13); rebellion of Korah (Num. 16; Ps. 106:16); sends to Edom (Num. 20:14); the brazen serpent (Num. 21:8–9; John 3:14); song at the well (Num. 21:17–18); views the land (Num. 27:12–14; Deut. 34:1–4); appoints Joshua (Num. 27:15–23); settles the 2½ tribes (Num. 32); “a prophet like unto him” (Deut. 18:15–19; Acts 3:22; 7:37; JS—H 1:40); Ebal and Gerizim (Deut. 27–28); exhortations (Deut. 29–31); the elders gathered (Deut. 31:28); his song (Deut. 32); blesses the 12 tribes (Deut. 33); his death (Deut. 34:1–8); his greatness (Deut. 34:10–12); his meekness (Num. 12:3); his faithfulness (Num. 12:7; Heb. 3:2, 5). New Testament Narrative As was the case with many of the ancient prophets, Moses’ ministry extended beyond the limits of his own mortal lifetime. In company with Elijah, he came to the Mount of Transfiguration and bestowed keys of the priesthood upon Peter, James, and John (Matt. 17:3–4; Mark 9:4–9; Luke 9:30; D&C 63:21; HC 3:387). Latter-day Saint Narrative Moses came again to the earth on April 3, 1836, to the temple in Kirtland, Ohio, and conferred the keys of the gathering of Israel upon Joseph Smith and Oliver Cowdery (D&C 110), so that the keys of authority would once more be operative among men on the earth. Latter-day revelation speaks much concerning Moses. He is mentioned frequently in the Book of Mormon, and from the Doctrine and Covenants we learn concerning his ministry (D&C 84:20–26) and that he received the priesthood from his father-in-law Jethro (D&C 84:6). The Lord has also given us the record of several visions of Moses, which greatly enlarges our knowledge of him (Moses 1). The book of Moses in the Pearl of Great Price also enriches our appreciation of its author. Latter-day revelation concerning Moses confirms the biblical account of his greatness, his divine calling, and the events of his ministry and reaffirms that he was the author of the five books that bear his name (1 Ne. 5:11; Moses 1:40–41). He is one of the greatest of men. For other references see Ps. 103:7; Isa. 63:12; Jer. 15:1; Mal. 4:4; Matt. 23:2; Luke 16:29, 31; John 1:17; 5:46; Acts 7:20–44; 1 Cor. 10:2; 2 Tim. 3:8; Heb. 11:23–29; Jude 1:9; Rev. 15:3; 1 Ne. 4:2; 17:23–30, 42; D&C 8:3; JS—M 1:55. Exodus 2 Narrative Chapter 2 of Exodus tells of the birth, marriage, 1st son and early years of Moses: 1 And there went a man of the house of Levi, and took to wife a daughter of Levi. 2 And the woman conceived, and bare a son: and when she saw him that he was a goodly child, she hid him three months. 3 And when she could not longer hide him, she took for him an ark of bulrushes, and daubed it with slime and with pitch, and put the child therein; and she laid it in the flags by the river’s brink. 4 And his sister stood afar off, to wit what would be done to him. 5 ¶ And the daughter of Pharaoh came down to wash herself at the river; and her maidens walked along by the river’s side; and when she saw the ark among the flags, she sent her maid to fetch it. 6 And when she had opened it, she saw the child: and, behold, the babe wept. And she had compassion on him, and said, This is one of the Hebrews’ children. 7 Then said his sister to Pharaoh’s daughter, Shall I go and call to thee a nurse of the Hebrew women, that she may nurse the child for thee? 8 And Pharaoh’s daughter said to her, Go. And the maid went and called the child’s mother. 9 And Pharaoh’s daughter said unto her, Take this child away, and nurse it for me, and I will give thee thy wages. And the woman took the child, and nursed it. 10 And the child grew, and she brought him unto Pharaoh’s daughter, and he became her son. And she called his name Moses: and she said, Because I drew him out of the water. 11 ¶ And it came to pass in those days, when Moses was grown, that he went out unto his brethren, and looked on their burdens: and he spied an Egyptian smiting an Hebrew, one of his brethren. 12 And he looked this way and that way, and when he saw that there was no man, he slew the Egyptian, and hid him in the sand. 13 And when he went out the second day, behold, two men of the Hebrews strove together: and he said to him that did the wrong, Wherefore smitest thou thy fellow? 14 And he said, Who made thee a prince and a judge over us? intendest thou to kill me, as thou killedst the Egyptian? And Moses feared, and said, Surely this thing is known. 15 Now when Pharaoh heard this thing, he sought to slay Moses. But Moses fled from the face of Pharaoh, and dwelt in the land of Midian: and he sat down by a well. 16 Now the priest of Midian had seven daughters: and they came and drew water, and filled the troughs to water their father’s flock. 17 And the shepherds came and drove them away: but Moses stood up and helped them, and watered their flock. 18 And when they came to Reuel their father, he said, How is it that ye are come so soon to day? 19 And they said, An Egyptian delivered us out of the hand of the shepherds, and also drew water enough for us, and watered the flock. 20 And he said unto his daughters, And where is he? why is it that ye have left the man? call him, that he may eat bread. 21 And Moses was content to dwell with the man: and he gave Moses Zipporah his daughter. 22 And she bare him a son, and he called his name Gershom: for he said, I have been a stranger in a strange land. Exodus 2:1-22 Exodus 6 Narrative Genealogy of the sons of Levi down to the prophets - Moses and Aaron : 16 ¶ And these are the names of the sons of Levi according to their generations; Gershon, and Kohath, and Merari: and the years of the life of Levi were an hundred thirty and seven years. 17 The sons of Gershon; Libni, and Shimi, according to their families. 18 And the sons of Kohath; Amram, and Izhar, and Hebron, and Uzziel: and the years of the life of Kohath were an hundred thirty and three years. 19 And the sons of Merari; Mahali and Mushi: these are the families of Levi according to their generations. 20 And Amram took him Jochebed his father’s sister to wife; and she bare him Aaron and Moses: and the years of the life of Amram were an hundred and thirty and seven years. 21 ¶ And the sons of Izhar; Korah, and Nepheg, and Zichri. 22 And the sons of Uzziel; Mishael, and Elzaphan, and Zithri. 23 And Aaron took him Elisheba, daughter of Amminadab, sister of Naashon, to wife; and she bare him Nadab, and Abihu, Eleazar, and Ithamar. 24 And the sons of Korah; Assir, and Elkanah, and Abiasaph: these are the families of the Korhites. 25 And Eleazar Aaron’s son took him one of the daughters of Putiel to wife; and she bare him Phinehas: these are the heads of the fathers of the Levites according to their families. 26 These are that Aaron and Moses, to whom the Lord said, Bring out the children of Israel from the land of Egypt according to their armies. 27 These are they which spake to Pharaoh king of Egypt, to bring out the children of Israel from Egypt: these are that Moses and Aaron. Exodus 6:16-27 - KJV - Genealogy of Moses Family * Zipporah - Wife of Moses and daughter of Jethro or Reuel, priest of Midian (Ex. 2:21; 4:20, 25; 18:2). * Miriam, daughter of Amram -(Exalted.) Sister of Moses (Num. 26:59); watches the ark of bulrushes (Ex. 2:4–8); leads the women with timbrels (Ex. 15:20–21); murmurs against Moses and is smitten with leprosy (Num. 12:1–15; Deut. 24:9); dies in Kadesh (Num. 20:1; Micah 6:4). References * Book of Genesis 11-25 * Abraham's Family Tree - ReligionWikia * 1 Chronicles 1:21-25 * Moses - LDS Bible Dictionary * Moses - Wikipedia *Abraham - Family tree on JewAge (another Semantic MediaWiki site) Category:Biblical figures Category:Semetic Tribes Category:Biblical prophets Category:Tribe of Levi Category:Moses Category:People of the Israelite Exodus